


C'mere Kitten

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Markjin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Porn, Smut, Top!Mark, bottom!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: “Slow baby, we have all the time in the world tonight.”“But oppa I need you so bad.”“I know kitten, c’mere. I’ll make it all better”(Basically Mark makes Jinyoung dress up but he likes it... A lot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So markjin did a thing this morning and I did a thing all day out of inspiration. This is pure porn, enjoy. This one is dedicated to Bridget.

“Slow baby, we have all the time in the world tonight.”

“But oppa I need you so bad.”

“I know kitten, c’mere. I’ll make it all better”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Every couple has kinks. Every relationship eventually will have a talk about things they’re into, things they’re not into for the sake of a healthy sex life. Maybe during sex one will try something daring like a smack to the ass or a hand wrapped around a neck to see how their partner responds during coitus. Regardless of how it happens eventually kinks will be discovered and added to a master list of things to do in bed. Everybody had that one thing that could turn them on no matter what, and every healthy relationship worked on finding out what it was.

Mark will always remember the first time he and Jinyoung had the talk. 8 months into their relationship and a few days after the first time they had sex. A list was created out of the series of random things they both threw out that turn them on, things they had always wanted to do. For the most part it wasn’t that kinky, not more so than most average couples. Once they became more familiar with each other then the list expanded into things that you probably wouldn’t find the average couple doing during a romp in the sheets.

Mark suspected however that more things needed to be added to the list. His first clue was the first performance where they dressed up in lavender dresses, wigs, and put on a girl group show for the fans. Mark remembered watching the way Jinyoung’s fingers slid along the material, the way his eyes went wide when it was slid onto his body. Mark noted how often Jinyoung looked at himself all dressed up, twirling around in the mirror, fixing his hair, and how he lingered after the show before taking the dress off to change into his next outfit. 

It could have just been the fun and excitement of doing something so daring on stage, but when he asked for different wigs, when he was the first one dressed when they were asked to do the songs, Mark could tell this was different. The last night of them having to wear the dresses Mark had a surprises planned out for Jinyoung, he hoped that he hadn’t been reading the signals wrong and it would be well received by his boyfriend. 

They had had several talks regarding bedroom kinks prior to this night. Jinyoung liked his ass slapped when Mark was on top, Mark liked to be called oppa, Jinyoung didn’t like cum in his hair but he liked it on his face, Mark really liked to be choked when Jinyoung was on top. Simple things that were stashed away in one of Jinyoung’s notebooks.

This wouldn’t be a talk though, this would be an entirely different experience. Mark made his way back to the hotel they were staying at before everyone else, making something up to Jinyoung about how he didn’t feel good and needed to sleep. Jinyoung tried to go with him worried for his boyfriend but Mark got Jackson to help convince Jinyoung he needed to stay. He was pouty about it but Jackson gave Mark a knowing nod and let him leave.

Jinyoung returned to the room a hour or so later, insisting he skip dessert so he could go be with Mark. Jackson felt it was a fair trade for staying back, texting Mark once Jinyoung had left to let Mark know he was on his way back. Mark made himself hidden in the room, leaving only Jinyoung’s gift on the bed. A gold box with a big white bow on the top of it. Hearing the door open Mark moved further into his hiding space. Jinyoung called out his name before walking straight into the bedroom.

“What’s this? Mark hyung where are you?” He called, moving to take the little card that was left next to the box. 

Jinyoungie,

I hope this is to your liking. Take the box into the bathroom, wait for me to knock.

Yours,  
Mark.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before he lifted up the box, doing as he was told he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Mark came out of hiding and quietly walked close to the bathroom door. He heard the sound of the shower going on, then a few minutes later turning off. Knowing that Jinyoung liked to shower before sex especially after a show meant that as a good sign. Mark then heard the box opening, and the tissue paper inside being moved around. His heart hammered in his chest as the room fell silent, there was a small gasp from Jinyoung, and then more quiet.

Mark hoped he liked the gift, he really did think he would. Mark moved to sit back on the bed for a few minutes waiting, quietly wanting to see if Jinyoung would go along with it. Just as he was about to get up to knock the door unlocked. Mark’s eyes slid up to find Jinyoung standing in the doorway looking like he could cry. Mark’s eyes went wide, standing up quickly Jinyoung moved the door more so Mark could see him. 

He was wearing it. All of it. The lace panties with the corset style back, the fishnet stockings pulled up to his thighs, a silk wrap that was tied carefully in the center. Mark’s breath was taken away by how beautiful Jinyoung looked, how soft he looked.

“How did you… I never told you.” Jinyoung said so shyly, looking down at his feet nervous that Mark would hate what he saw. Despite being the one that bought everything Jinyoung still felt like it’s different to see the actual thing.

“You look so lovingly at the dresses we’ve been wearing, and I notice how playful you get in them. Every night we got back we’ve had amazing sex, like you’re in a different world almost. I wanted to see if this really was… what was doing it for you.” Mark licked over his lips and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand. 

“C’mere princess.” He tugged him towards the bed, Mark moved to sit down on the edge, guiding Jinyoung so that he was straddling Mark’s lap. “You look so gorgeous kitten.”

A moan fell from Jinyoung’s lips at the pet names. Mark knew that he was a sucker for them, especially the more feminine ones. Another kink added to their list early in the relationship, along with how Mark loved it when Jinyoung straddled his lap when they sat down. Even if it wasn’t sexual, Mark liked having Jinyoung ontop of him like that. Jinyoung’s knees rest on the bed, the springy fabric of the stockings stretching around his thick thighs. Mark’s hands slid along his thighs to his ass holding him up so he didn’t slide down. A comfortable position for both of them.

Jinyoung leaned his head down to kiss Mark deeply, a silent way of saying thank you for his gorgeous gifts, for Mark letting him live this fantasy even if it was just going to happen tonight. Mark responded by kissing back, happy to feel Jinyoung’s lips on his own. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, breathing easier as he opened his mouth carefully to make room for Mark’s tongue. He gave over full control to the kiss as soon as it started, melting into Mark’s lap as they made out. This was probably Jinyoung’s favorite time, when he could just sit like this with his boyfriend and feel like the most important thing to him.

Not that Jinyoung ever doubted he wasn’t Mark’s entire universe, but these moments where it was just the two of them helped him remember that Mark was his in every sense of the word. That the fans didn’t own him, that he owned him. The way Mark kissed him like he had been dying to do it had Jinyoung feeling like he was on top of the world, everything about these moments were precious to Jinyoung. As they were to Mark.

“Do you like it oppa, I always want to look pretty for you.” Jinyoung’s eyes were already getting dark, his body reacting in ways that stretched the tight lace covering his crotch. 

“You look gorgeous kitten. Oppa always thinks that.” Mark made clear, leaning up to capture Jinyoung’s lips in his own yet again. His heart was swelling that Jinyoung seemed so receptive to his gift, that he had actually read all the signals correctly this time. Not that they ever had an issue with Mark reading them wrong, but it was reassuring to know he could so easily read the man he had spent so much time with. 

Jinyoung slid his hands to Mark’s shirt, undoing the buttons carefully before he pushed the fabric over his shoulders and back onto the bed. Mark smirked watching how careful Jinyoung was with his clothes, sensing he was feeling a bit more sensitive than other nights. Whenever he took this tender care of Mark it meant that it was going to be a good night, because Jinyoung was letting his guard down. He was going to a rare place that only Mark had ever seen. Mark let his fingers carefully slip around Jinyoung’s panties, feeling the softness of his ass mixed with the delicate lace covering him. Jinyoung responded with soft moans as he tried to tug Mark’s tank top off of his body.

Jinyoung’s fingers froze when Mark’s own slid along his already prepared entrance, feeling the slight sticky slick of the lube covering him. Mark could only smirk, that meant Jinyoung fingered himself in the bathroom. Always one step ahead when it came to sex, Mark knew that meant he was needy but he still planned on taking it slow tonight, on really playing this out. Jinyoung wasn’t in control very often when they had sex, rare days Mark needed to be taken care of but for the most part Jinyoung was submissive to Mark and that was how they liked it.

Jinyoung’s breathing hitched as Mark let a finger slip inside of him, rolling it around carefully for a few moments before he slid it right back out. He put his hands up to let Jinyoung continue taking his shirt off before he was flipping them over onto the bed in the blink of an eye. Jinyoung now on his back, his body arching to try and be closer to Mark. A needy whimper fell from his lips as he looked up at his hyung. 

“Oppa.” Jinyoung whined, reaching out to try and grip at Mark when he stood up between Jinyoung’s legs, hands feeling over the fishnet covering his thighs. Jinyoung’s legs moved to wrap around Mark’s hips, drawing him closer as he made grabby hands for his lover. Mark just smirked and stayed upright as he slid his hand down between Jinyoung’s legs and started rubbing at the fabric.

Mark noticed the wet patch where the lace covered the tip of his erection, Mark’s fingers slid around the fabric carefully before he applied more pressure to his movements. Jinyoung’s hands fell only to ball up in the silk fabric covering his torso, rolling it along his skin carefully as if the very feel could make him cum. Mark used his free hand to undo his pants, eyes trained down on Jinyoung’s reactions as he slid the zipper down. His lover used his legs to push Mark’s pants as far down as he could, Mark doing the rest to get out of his boxers leaving him naked just the way Jinyoung liked it. 

This was another kink for Jinyoung. Mark always, always, had to be naked when they were having sex. He had to be able to see every inch of his lovers skin, it was like that from their very first time. Even if he wasn’t always naked, Mark had to be. He liked leaving marks hidden all over his body, he liked dragging his nails seamlessly along Mark’s soft skin. Mark didn’t mind that Jinyoung sometimes got shy and would rather keep some of his clothes on, it was actually endearing at times that his need to have Mark inside him was stronger than his shyness. 

“You’re dripping for me kitten. You’d think I don’t play with you enough.” Mark groaned, hand working a little faster at jerking Jinyoung off though his panties. Jinyoung responded with pushing his hips up like he was desperate for more. He tried to wiggle out of the panties to get Mark’s hands on him better but Mark stopped him.

“Slow baby, we have all the time in the world tonight.”

“But oppa I need you so bad.”

“I know kitten, c’mere. I’ll make it all better”

Jinyoung moved carefully to get up on his hands and knees, his head facing Mark while his ass was set out on display behind him like a perfect peach waiting for Mark to take a bite out of it. Mark moved to push Jinyoung’s hair from his face trying not to get distracted from the view, yanking at the dark strands to get Jinyoung to look up at him. Jinyoung gasped out but focused all of his attention on his boyfriend, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Do you want your toys? Or just me tonight?” Mark licked at his lips, making sure Jinyoung kept his head up to look at him. Jinyoung gasped out at the sting, his cock twitching in his panties. 

“Wanna be full. Want you… both.. I don’t know I just want something.” Jinyoung whimpered out and Mark wished he had gotten that on tape. The way Jinyoung was already so wrecked for sex and nothing had even happened yet. Whatever those panties were doing, he was happy he got them. 

“Go get your toy to ride while you get me nice and wet for you.” Mark ordered, voice deep enough as he pushed Jinyoung’s head away. Jinyoung quickly scrambled off the bed to go towards their suitcases. 

Digging around in his own he pulled out the small little black bag where they kept toys for such an occasion. Jinyoung remembered the first time they went through the airport with it, nearly having a panic attack at the thought of someone finding it if their bags ever needed to be searched. Mark calmed him down by fucking him so good in the airplane bathroom he fell right asleep once they were done. 

Walking back to the bed with a small toy Mark crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Jinyoung set himself up, going to take the panties off but Mark swatted his hands.

“They have an open back for a reason. Keep them on.” He ordered again, Jinyoung’s whole body shivered as he moved the opening to the corset backing and positioned himself above the toy. 

Jinyoung was thankful he prepared in the shower, he managed to sink down on the toy easily since he had done a bit of prep work while washing off. Mark had to bite back a moan at the sight of the pink toy pushing passed the ribbon covering his lovers ass, the blissed out look in Jinyoung’s eyes as he sank down would be forever engrained in Mark’s memory. Once he was down all the way Jinyoung let his body adjust before he started to bounce his hips in the most seductive way possible. Letting Mark watch every inch slide in and out of him as he rid the toy slowly, painfully slow even for him. Mark’s eyes grew dark with a carnal urge as he moved to grab Jinyoung by the hair pulling it down so that Jinyoung would know what he wanted before even being told. Jinyoung’s mouth opened automatically since this was not his first time putting on a show for his lover, and Mark was able to guide his erection into his lovers throat with well practiced ease. Jinyoung able to relax himself right from the start making it easier for Mark to do as he pleased.

This was one of those situations where Mark didn’t really do much work, Jinyoung was the focus of the pleasure since tonight was about him. His hips would roll slowly to coarse more of his cock into Jinyoung’s throat but with the motion of Jinyoung riding his toy he was moving his head on his own. Mark would of course grip at his hair every so often to still him but for the time being he was okay with watching Jinyoung try to handle two things at once. Not a new situation for them but always interesting.

Since this was just the start and he knew how much his lover liked a show, Jinyoung let Mark easily view the way his tongue was savoring every bit of Mark. Watching the way he worked hard to suck every sweet drop of pre-cum out of his boyfriend. He would alternate between having Mark so deep down his throat he wanted to choke, and just nursing on the head as if he were drinking from a bottle. Letting the tip slide along his lips and tongue in ways that would make even pornstars take notes. Eventually it wasn’t enough for him, it was never enough for him. Sinking all the way down on his toy waiting there like a good boy Jinyoung pulled Mark’s cock out of his mouth and looked up at him silently begging to be fucked. Mark’s eyes raked over his body, every inch more delicious than the last. The slight line of precum dripping down his thigh making his stockings slightly wet, the way he was stretched so perfectly around the toy. How full and swollen his lips had gotten and the tears in his eyes from deep throating Mark. 

Mark reached out for his phone, snapping when Jinyoung started to protest. Mumbling something about how he didn’t look okay. The second he heard Mark snap his fingers Jinyoung fell silent, putting his hands behind his back automatically. Mark opened his camera and snapped several pictures of his boyfriend from various angles before handing the phone over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung flipped through deleting the ones he didn’t like and sending the few he did to himself. A tradition. If Mark took pictures Jinyoung got final say in what stayed and what got deleted, Mark would never argue with him about it since it was his own body and he was lucky Jinyoung even let him snap them.

“Since when do you talk back?” Mark asked, voice calm which was good for Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked down out of shame because he had been so good all night.

“Do I look pretty? I was worried I was messy oppa I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“You’re very messy right now but it makes me happy. You’ve never been this needy before. I had to capture it.” Mark set his phone down once Jinyoung handed it back to him, moving so he could carefully cup Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung nuzzled into it which meant they were still doing okay, that Jinyoung was enjoying what they were doing. Mark gave a gentle smile before he bent down to kiss the top of his lovers hair. “Get how you want it kitten.” 

Jinyoung purred at the pet name, body reacting again as he carefully slid off his toy and let it move to the side of the bed. He flipped his body so that his ass was on display for Mark reverse to how it had been all night. The gap in the string of the panties still there from how he was working the toy. Mark groaned and moved to grab Jinyoung’s hips carefully pulling him back into a better position. Mark pushed his fingers through the waved fabric to better see how pink and ready Jinyoung was for him, groaning at the sight of his lover. 

Mark gripped the base of his cock and carefully pushed it through the wrecked fabric, letting his erection slide right into Jinyoung with ease thanks to his work on the toy. Jinyoung let out a sharp breath, Mark was already so much bigger than his toy but the stretch had his whole body tingling. His face pushed into his arms as he gathered his breath, trying so hard to keep his arms upright but the sensation filling his whole body had his limbs feeling like jello. A welcome sensation that Mark could give him simply by walking into a room. 

“You look so pretty all spread out for me. Making a giant mess in your new panties.” Mark groaned, moving his hand to lay a hard smack to Jinyoung’s perfect ass. Jinyoung’s back arched as he cried out, pushing his ass down harder against Mark’s hips in response to being smacked. “Fuck yourself on me, let me see how bad you want it.” Mark let his hand move to rest on the small of Jinyoung’s back.

Jinyoung wanted to put on a show for Mark, no questions asked. He pulled the silk fabric of his dress up so that Mark could see the matching lace garter belt wrapped around his hips fitted perfectly to his body. Mark groaned at the sight and moved to feel along the material as Jinyoung started to rock his hips back rotating between hard bounces and figure 8 rolls. He knew that Mark was weak for the way he could move his body, the way his hips could roll. He used all of that to his advantage now that he felt so sexy in his lace. None of the girls clothing they had wore had lace on it, but Jinyoung always had a fondness for it. Be it decor on a shirt, or additions to a jacket his eyes always navigated towards the delicate fabric. Now that he got a chance to see what it could do for him, he was living.

Eventually Mark lost control, he snapped and grabbed Jinyoung’s hips roughly. Jinyoung always knew to brace himself when Mark gripped at his hips so hard it would leave bruising on the skin. He knew that he did good leading up to this and would be rewarded with how strong Mark could be. People wouldn’t think it from his slim frame but Mark held power to his motions. Probably due to his martial arts training, he was very in control of his body which lead to sex being an out of this world experience.

Just as predicted Mark started to rock his hips hard, fast, aiming for that sweet spot and nailing it at almost the first go. Jinyoung felt sorry for anyone on the floor that would have to listen to his crying out in pleasure, one hand sliding up to brace the wall so he didn’t miss any of Mark’s powerful thrusts. Mark’s body rolled with Jinyoung’s in a unison they had perfected over their two year relationship. Mark got them both to the tipping point where they were close to their climax, Jinyoung could feel the tightness in his abs as his cock started to leak more and more precum. He was desperate for his sweet release until, without warning, Mark pulled out and took a step back. Jinyoung gasped, turning around quickly to see just what Mark was thinking in doing something so offensive only to find that Mark was just smirking and walking backwards from the bed, finger motioning for Jinyoung to follow him. He was seriously playing games tonight.

“C’mere kitten.” Mark called and Jinyoung quickly got up and rushed over to where Mark was. Mark moved to push Jinyoung back against the hotel window, the blinds were open but they were high enough that he knew not a soul could see them. 

Jinyoung put his hands on the glass and arched his body, loving the way his underwear and dress seemed to stay regardless of what Mark was doing to him. Mark smirked and let Jinyoung enjoy the cool of the window for a few moments before he pushed back in. The steam from their activities now starting to fog up the glass as he resumed pounding into Jinyoung like a man on a mission. Jinyoung slid one of his legs up, happy Mark got the idea to hold it as it helped push Mark deeper into his body, his ass spreading in ways that really tested the elastic of the underwear he was currently wearing. Precum continued to wreck the front of his panties, spilling down his leg some but he stopped caring after the pictures were taken. His mind in a beautiful place thanks to his boyfriends powerful thrusts, and if Mark liked how destroyed he looked he would let it continue.

“Lift me, Oppa please. Wanna see how strong you are.” He groaned out, only able to smirk when his body was quickly shifted and he was lifted off the ground. Mark pushed Jinyoung back against the wall next to the window, his legs held up by his biceps as Mark slid his cock back inside. Mark started to jackhammer into Jinyoung knowing that the two of them were not going to last much longer, he would make every second count.

Jinyoung’s arms slid up to wrap around Mark’s neck, helping keep himself supported as he screamed out his lover's name, moaning so loud he knew he would have no voice for the following day. That was fine, they didn’t have a show or an event he needed to be vocal for and even if they did he could simply lie and say he wasn’t feeling well. A tale they had told time and time again to the fans who were still unaware they were a couple.

“Oppa can I… please I need to cum. Oppa it feels so good. Don’t stop.” Jinyoung groaned, his head back against the wall as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

Mark was happy to respond by fucking harder into Jinyoung until the boy had created a puddle in his underwear. The thin fabric dripping from the mess he created as his orgasm ripped through his entire body. Jinyoung let out such a loud moan Mark didn’t doubt the other guys hear it in the surrounding rooms. 

The feel of the cum dripping down his thighs and onto Mark’s stomach was enough to push him over the edge, a few sloppy thrusts had him cumming deep inside his lover. Both of them riding out the last of their orgasms before Mark moved carefully to slide out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung whimpered at the loss, moving tired arms tighter around Mark’s neck for support as he was carried over to the bed. Mark laid Jinyoung on his side, watching as his cum started to drip down the back of his thighs, his underwear a mess soaked in both of their cum. 

Carefully sliding the panties off Jinyoung, Mark moved into the bathroom to rinse them out in the sink. They could wash them easier once they were back in their dorm. He got a wet cloth and cleaned himself off before heading out to clean Jinyoung up. He got him out of everything so his lower half was just the garter belt and nothing more. Jinyoung was pliant in his lovers arms, loving how much care he took of him after they had sex. 

“I have another surprise for you princess.” Mark moved to the suitcase to pull out another pair of womens panties, these more covering than the last. 

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, reaching for them quickly before he quickly slid them on his body. The soft silk feeling against his skin had him on cloud 9, truly loving how Mark seemed to not care that women's underwear was a guilty pleasure of his. Keeping the lace dress on he yanked Mark up so they could lay comfortably on the bed, Mark snuggled behind Jinyoung easily, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Jinyoung laced their fingers together, his head using Mark’s arm as a pillow. Mark moved to hold Jinyoung’s hands as they got situated in a position they slept in every night. 

“I love you so much Jinyoungie.” Mark purred, kissing his boyfriends cheek before he settled down. Jinyoung smiled and moved carefully to situate himself better against Mark.

“I love you more Mark hyung.” Jinyoung teased, smirking at the name only to yelp out when he felt Mark bite at his shoulder.

“What have I told you about calling me that after sex.” Mark said sternly, Jinyoung’s whole body shivered before he turned to look at Mark carefully.

“I love you more baby.” He said with a smile and Mark leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. “With all of my heart, you’re my only one.” Jinyoung assed and Mark felt himself melting.

“Get some sleep kitten, you did well tonight.” Mark praised, nudging Jinyoung to get comfortable again. His eyes falling shut as he allowed his body to completely relax against the covers. 

Jinyoung laid there thinking for a bit, eyes closed but his mind racing. The whole panties thing was so new to them what if one day Mark got grossed out by it? Or what if Mark would rather a girl in the underwear instead of Jinyoung. Trying so hard to will the thoughts away he shifted slightly to try and get comfortable. Mark let out a grunt and pulled Jinyoung closer.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled in his sleep, knowing what a restless boyfriend meant. Jinyoung just bit his lip and relaxed, that was all it took every time to bring him back to his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry for this one like, I want to write more honestly. Markjin slay my life, tell me what you thought!! [come talk to me about how disrespectful markjin is](https://mobile.twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) i love you all!


End file.
